


positions

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brief rimming, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Not Betaed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Na Jaemin, basically they fuck in a club, lapslock, like really dirty bc it's in filo, makalat, sobrang kalat, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: one minute jaemin and jeno are dancing, and the next they're trying not to rip each other’s clothes off.alternatively, jeno fucking jaemin in a club. in filo.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	positions

**Author's Note:**

> girl what have i written... i wrote this in like 2 hours. i hope y'all have read the tags. this is the first filipino explicit fic in the nct tag omg. sobrang kalat nito lol you've been warned

kasalanan ito ni donghyuck at ng dj. si donghyuck dahil sa kung ano mang himala ay biglang nanlibre. sino ba naman si jeno at jaemin kung tatanggihan nila itong once in a blue moon na pagsagot ni hyuck sa alak nila. kasalanan ng dj dahil noong hindi na mabilang sa kamay ni jeno ang nainom niya at may lakas na siya ng loob na yayain sumayaw ang bestfriend niya, puro upbeat songs ang pinatugtog nito. hindi positions ni ariana grande. hindi katulad ngayon.

sobrang packed ang club ngayong gabi. siguro dahil na rin katatapos lang ng midterm exams ng university nila, puno ng college students na gustong maglet loose, huwag mag-isip ng kahit anong tungkol sa school, at ireward ang sarili dahil nakasurvive na naman ng exam season. katulad nila renjun, donghyuck, jeno, at jaemin. kaya heto si jaemin at jeno, nagsasayaw sa gilid dahil masyadong masikip kung sa gitna sila ng dance floor. 

medyo madilim at hindi sila masyado natatamaan ng ilaw ng nightclub pero kita ni jeno kung paano ngumiti si jaemin sa kanya, medyo pawisan ang noo at ilong pero sobrang ganda pa rin. jaemin, wearing a black figure-hugging crop top, fishnets that disappear under his black tennis skirt, is a walking wet dream. jeno’s walking wet dream. gustong gusto nang hawakan ni jeno ang maliit na bewang nito lalo na noong itinataas ni jaemin ang kamay niya habang sumasayaw, revealing more skin, jaemin singing along to the song.

_boy, i'm tryna meet your mama on a Sunday_

_then make a lotta love on a monday (ah-ah)_

_never need no, no one else, babe_

_'cause i'll be_

hindi inaalis ni jaemin ang tingin kay jeno habang kumakanta at nagsu-sway sa music. kung anuman ang nakita ni jaemin sa mukha ni jeno ay nagpangiti sa kanya, and he brings himself closer to jeno before taking jeno’s hands to put on his waist. jeno’s breath catches in his throat at the younger’s boldness. sanay siyang malambing at touchy ang bestfriend niya but this is still new territory. ipinulupot naman ni jaemin ang kamay niya sa leeg ni jeno habang patuloy na sumasayaw.

nag-iinit ang katawan ni jeno sa bawat parte na nakadikit kay jaemin. hindi rin nakatulong na sobrang breathy ng boses ni jaemin habang kumakanta. iniisip ni jeno kung ganito rin ba kaganda ang mga tunog na ilalabas ni jaemin kapag kinantot niya na ito. kung half hard na siya sa ilalim ng jeans niya, tuluyan na siyang tinigasan sa naisip.

_switchin' the positions for you (for you, ah)_

_cookin' in thе kitchen and i'm in the bedroom_

_Iim in the olympics, way i'm jumpin' through hoops_

_know my love infinite, nothing i wouldn't do_

_that i won't do, switchin' for you_

a small smile adorns jaemin’s face, not once breaking eye contact from jeno. he shakes his hips while slowly dropping to his knees, his hands going down jeno’s body, from jeno’s chest, stomach, and thighs, awfully slowly. sobrang lapit ng mukha ni jaemin sa bulge niya at sigurado si jeno na alam na nito kung gaano siya naaapektuhan sa ginagawa niya. nakita ni jeno na kagat-labing nakatingin si jaemin sa crotch niya habang nakaluhod pero dahil madilim ay hindi siya sigurado. fuck, this is how he’d look like when sucking cock, isip ni jeno.

unti unting bumalik sa pagkakatayo si jaemin while having his ass jutted out and jeno almost groaned at the sight. jaemin fully wraps his arms around him and places his chin on jeno’s shoulder. hindi alam ni jeno kung posible bang maramdaman ni jaemin kung gaano kabilis tumitibok ang puso niya, pero alam niyang ramdam nito kung gaano katigas ang titi niya, dahil kahit siya ay ramdam ang kay jaemin. suddenly, jaemin thrusts his hips up, breaking jeno from his thoughts. maliit na movement lang, tentative and hesitant, pero naramdaman pa rin ni jeno. sa sobrang gulat niya ay napababa sa pwet ni jaemin ang kamay niya na agad niyang ibinalik sa bewang ng binata.

 **“f-fuck jen.. do that again,”** bulong ni jaemin. ramdam ni jeno ang init ng hininga ni jaemin sa tenga niya.

**“do what?”**

imbis na sumagot ay tinanggal ni jaemin ang mga kamay ni jeno sa bewang niya upang ipatong sa pwet niyang natatakpan ng palda niya.

**“i-is this okay?”**

jeno squeezes jaemin’s round globes to answer his question. jaemin thrusts his hips up again, more prominent, like he meant to do exactly what he’s doing. jeno lets out the groan he’s been swallowing for the past minutes.

humiwalay si jaemin kay jeno nang konti, sapat para matignan niya ito sa mukha. agad na bumaba ang tingin ni jeno sa labi ni jaemin, glistening with the gloss he always uses, bago tumaas sa mga mata nito. his pupils are blown wide and fuck, libog na libog na si jeno.

**“kiss me, jeno.”**

so jeno does. jaemin tastes like how he looks, sweet and a little bit spicy. natitikman ni jeno ang shots na ininom nila sa dila ni jaemin and the latter whines, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. pinipisil ni jeno ang pwet nito habang ang bibig niya ay patuloy na ine-explore ang bibig ni jaemin. jeno bites his bottom lip, which elicits a moan out of the younger. 

jaemin buries his face on jeno’s shoulder and grinds their bulges together. jeno’s cock is painfully hard in his jeans and he wants nothing but to rip it off and pound into jaemin’s tight heat. hinawakan niya si jaemin sa wrist at dinala sila sa malapit na table. 

pagkaupo ni jeno ay agad na umupo naman si jaemin sa lap niya. they waste no time to pull each other into a kiss, burning like their last. ang kamay naman ni jeno ay humihimas sa hita ni jaemin, nilalaro ang fishnets nito, bago unti unting pumasok sa palda niya. napasinghap si jaemin at napakagat sa labi ni jeno, halatang gustong gusto ang ginagawa ng binata at nag-grind sa crotch ni jeno desperately. 

naramdaman ni jeno kung saan nag-end ang fishnets ni jaemin, just below the swell of his butt. nagulat si jeno nang maramdaman ang makinis na balat ni jaemin sa ilalim ng palda. jeno continues fondling his ass, letting his hands roam on jaemin’s skin and coming in contact with a string-like material. his suspicions are confirmed when his hands near jaemin’s crack and he feels a tiny cloth. 

**“a thong? fuck,”** jeno groans out while looking at the younger. jaemin smiles and shamelessly peels his skirt up to show jeno what’s underneath. matigas at basa ang taas ang gusto na kumawala sa maliit na black lace panties ni jaemin at kung posible pang tigasan lalo si jeno, ay nangyari na ito.

**“tangina, jaemin. gustong gusto na kitang kantutin.”**

**“what’s stopping you?”** jaemin asks with a smirk. tumingin si jeno sa paligid nila at wala namang nakatingin sila. marami ring nagga-grind na sa dance floor at kulang na lang ay magsex na rin, at karamihan sa kanila ay nakatalikod sa kanila.

nothing’s stopping him.

jeno is on his feet in a minute, manhandling jaemin to lay on his stomach on the table. ginamit ni jaemin ang mga kamay niya para umangat sa table at tumingin kay jeno pero nakaupo na ulit si jeno. itinaas ni jeno ang palda ni jaemin at ibinaba ang panties niya. nanlaki ang mga mata ni jaemin nang maramdaman ang mainit na dila ni jeno sa butas niya. dinilaan siya ni jeno hanggang basang basa na ito. tinakpan ni jaemin ang bibig niya para pigilan ang mga ungol lalo na nang ipasok na ni jeno ang dila niya habang nilalamas ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet niya.

napatingin si jaemin sa paligid at lalong nalibugan nang maisip niyang sobrang dali nilang mahuli. pwede niya naman itulak si jeno at umupo sa kandungan niya kapag may nakapansin sa kanila pero sa ngayon ay ine-enjoy niya ang pagkain ng kaibigan sa butas niya. matapos makarinig ng pagbukas ng plastic, naramdaman ni jaemin ang daliri ni jeno na pumasok sa kanya. basa ito ng lube kaya madaling nakapasok dahil na rin sa laway at dila ni jeno. hindi mapigilan na mag-grind ni jaemin sa table para sa kahit na anong friction pero napatigil siya nang paluin ni jeno ang pwet niya.

jeno stands up and brings jaemin’s torso up, closer to him, and jaemin uses his hands to steady himself against the table.

 **“you’re gonna come from my cock and my cock only, baby,”** jeno whispers sternly against his ear before adding another finger inside him. jaemin nods hastily, feeling warmth leak out his neglected cock.

jeno angles his hand and immediately finds what he’s looking for when jaemin cries out of pleasure. ipinaikot-ikot ni jeno ang mga daliri niya pero iniiwasan niya ang prostate ni jaemin hanggang ginagalaw na ni jaemin ang mga hita niya in a desperate manner.

**“fuck me, please. p-please jeno, i need your cock inside me.”**

agad na ibinaba ni jeno ang zipper niya at inilabas ang galit na galit niyang kargada. si jaemin naman ay inalis na nang tuluyan ang panties niya. jeno opens another packet of lube and spreads it on his cock with a few pumps before pushing into jaemin. ulo pa lang ang nakapasok pero ramdam na ramdam na siya ni jaemin sa loob niya. unti unti siyang pumasok, placing soft kisses on the back of jaemin’s neck and letting him adjust to his size.

**“fuuuck ang laki mo, jeno. fuck me please..”**

jeno thrusts inside jaemin slowly ngunit hindi ito sapat kay jaemin dahil, **“hmm harder please. i can take it. wreck me, jeno.”**

what jaemin wants, jaemin gets. binilisan ni jeno ang paglabas pasok sa pwet ni jaemin, na gustong gusto naman nito dahil lumakas pa ang mga ungol nito.

**“fuck baby. you’re so loud na parang gusto mong mahuli.”**

sumikip pa lalo ang masikip na butas ni jaemin.

**“oh? gusto mong mahuli?”**

**“hnnng- ahh jeno-”** ungol ni jaemin.

**“tangina ka. gusto mong makita ng mga tao kung paano kita kantutin? kung gaano kasarap kitang kinakantot?”**

**“yes ahh. gusto kong makita nila kung paano mo ako gawing puta- hmm.”**

**“roll your shirt up, babe.”** jaemin hikes his shirt up until his chest is exposed. jeno plays with one nipple while his other hand is on jaemin’s tiny waist to pound into him. nakadikit si jeno sa likod ni jaemin, walang space sa pagitan nila kaya rinig na rinig ni jaemin ang mga bulong at ungol ni jeno sa likod niya.

**“ang sikip mo tangina. people can see how much of a slut you are baby. maiinggit sila pero ako lang ang pwedeng humawak sayo. pagjajakulan ka nila pag nakita ka nila ngayon. gusto mo yun, babe? libog na libog sila sayo na ikaw ang pagpapantasyahan nila.”**

nagulat si jaemin nang tumigil si jeno para umupo. he feels so empty without jeno’s cock fucking his insides open.

**“sit on my cock, slut.”**

dali daling ipinasok ni jaemin ang titi ni jeno sa butas niya at hinawakan siya ni jeno sa hita upang itaas baba. jaemin feels so exposed like this. nakataas pa rin ang shirt niya at labas ang dibdib niya, ang palda niya naman ay tumataas baba rin kasabay niya. jaemin feels so full in this new position. kinakantot siya ni jeno hanggang maramdaman niya ang balls nito sa pisngi ng pwet niya.

jeno angles his thrusts and hits his prostate dead on. hindi na napigilan ni jaemin ang mga ungol na lumalabas sa bibig niya. pinaulit ulit ito ni jeno hanggang umiyak si jaemin dahil gustong gusto na niyang labasan.

 **“kantutin mo pa ko jeno ahh, gusto ko nang labasan please hnng,”** iyak ni jaemin. hindi na niya alam ang gagawin sa kamay kaya ipinulupot niya ito sa leeg ni jeno at mahinang hinila ang buhok nito. himala na ata na wala pa ring nakakapansin sa kanila dahil sa tunog ng mga ungol at bawat pagdikit ng mga katawan nila.

 **“ang sarap mo jaemin,”** bulong ni jeno sa kanya. **“gusto kitang kantutin lagi.”**

**“hnggg fuck me jeno. whenever, wherever you want. use me, laspagin mo ako ng titi mo.”**

**“tangina jaemin. ahh, that makes you what?”**

**“a slut!”**

jeno bites the back of jaemin’s neck. the both of them chasing their own orgasms.

**“whose slut?”**

**“yours! y-your slut, ahh jeno. i’m coming, please let me cum.”**

jeno sucks more bruises on jaemin’s nape all the while bringing his hips up to fuck into jaemin. **“hmm kakantutin kita lagi jaemin, lalaspagin ko pwet at bibig mo puta ka. ang sarap mo fuck.”**

jaemin comes first pero hindi siya tinigilang kantutin ni jeno hanggang umiyak siya lalo from oversensitivity. wala na siyang mailabas pero labas pasok pa rin si jeno sa kanya at wala na siyang lakas kundi kumapit sa leeg ng binata. ibinaba siya nito sa sahig paharap sa kanya. 

**“open your mouth, baby.”**

hindi na nag-iisip si jaemin sa lakas ng orgasm niya at ibinuka na lang ang bibig habang si jeno ay taas baba ang kamay sa cock niya. jeno comes with a groan, mainit ang bibig ni jaemin na nakapalibot sa titi niya. itinaas baba niya ang ulo ni jaemin nang kaunti para hindi tumama sa lalamunan niya hanggang wala na siya mailabas. ibinuka ni jaemin ang bibig niya upang ipakita na punong puno ang dila niya, bago nilunok ang lahat nang nakatingin pa rin sa mata ni jeno. he looks so fucked out.

**“fuck, baby..”**

nag-ayos sila ng damit at pinunasan siya ni jeno ng wet wipes (clumsy eater si jaemin kaya laging ready si jeno), lalo na ang loob ng skirt niya na stained ng cum niya. tinulungan ni jeno si jaemin na tumayo at bumalik sa pagkakaupo sa lap niya.

 **“jeno-”** panimula ni jaemin pero hindi siya pinatapos ni jeno.

 **“i like you, jaemin. bago mo sabihin na kalimutan na lang natin ang nangyari..”** jaemin looks guilty so jeno kisses the pout away from his lips. **“it already happened. kahit na kalimutan natin, which i can’t because that was mind-blowing, this changes our friendship already. our relationship. i’m sorry we’re doing things in the wrong order but, go out with me?”**

 **“jeno if this is just because of-”** jeno kisses him again. and again and again until jaemin is smiling against his lips.

**“i’ve always been in love with you, jaemin. i’ve always wanted you. kahit na walang mangyari sa atin, i still would’ve liked you. i’ve been in love with you since sinapak mo yung nang-aaway sa akin nung grade 2 tayo. i loved you kahit nung nagka-girlfriend ka nung high school tayo. i want you in every way that i can have you, if you’ll allow me, nana.”**

**“jeno..”** jaemin looks at jeno so fondly before bringing their lips together. **“i’m in love with you too. since pinahiram mo ako ng nag-iisa mong pencil nung grade 3 tayo kahit bawal pa tayo mag-ballpen nun, kahit lagi kong nawawala yung mga pinahiram mo. i loved you kahit nung may girlfriend ako, who was a lesbian, by the way. tinatago niya lang sexuality niya sa family niya.”** they giggle at the absurdity of it all. 

nang magkahawak-kamay silang bumalik sa table ng mga kaibigan nila, napataas na lang ng kilay si donghyuck.

 **“kami na,”** sobrang ganda ng ngiti ni jaemin kaya hindi napigilan ni jeno na halikan siya, kahit na si renjun at donghyuck ay sumisigaw na sa tuwa.

**“hoy gago oo nga pala, may nagsex daw dito kanina,”** biglang sabi ni renjun habang hinihintay nila ang order na tubig ni jeno. nagkatinginan na lang ang bagong magjowa at nagpipigil ng tawa.

nanlaki ang mata ni donghyuck at renjun nang ma-realize nila.

**“tangina niyo!!”**

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think if you liked it <3 maybe i'll have the motivation to write another one :)


End file.
